The Course of Love
by Nightmare Remnant
Summary: No matter how strange, how sudden, how odd, or how slowly it happened they were in love. Oneshot,KanamexZero


**_The Course of Love  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

_"Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind;_

_And therefore is wing'd Cupid painted blind:_

_Nor hath Love's mind of any judgment taste:_

_Wings, and no eyes, figure unheedy haste:_

_And therefore is Love said to be a child,_

_Because in choice he is often beguiled."_

_-_Helena, A Midsummer Night's Dream

* * *

Their love was not the prettiest picture ever painted, though together they made the most handsome figure. It was also rather unconventional in it's own means, two enemies with such hate in their eyes coming together in such intimate terms.

It didn't make a lick of sense and, yet, here they were. Bound together by a mutual love of one girl, and within that love finding that perhaps they did not stand so far apart. The cords of fate, which had been so surely set in place when it came to fate had become tangled, jammed. They had shut down the system, and erased the futures so carefully set before them with one, single, _kiss_.

It'd been a moment of insanity, both angry, teetering on the heady edge of violence. Venomous words pouring from their mouths uninhibited, like a newly born serpent, as slowly they came closer and closer. There was blood in the air, their enemies, a joint effort that had occurred only moments before that was about to be erased in their own fight. It had all been coincidental, they should have never met that night and by all consequences one of them should have died.

Had it been by their enemies hands, or by their own, it definitely shouldn't have ended as it did.

There was blood in the air though, they were both getting in each other face ready to pounce, and there was that horrible (_exciting_) memory bubbling to the surface. The one filled with blood, not quite like the scent in the air, more powerful, an exhilarating moment of bitter nostalgia.

It's some kind of sick high, that takes the darkest side of being a vampire to new extremes for both. Neither of them knew who moved first, but all there was for a long moment was the mind numbing crush of lips, and the taste of blood in the others mouth. It's an intoxicating, dark paradox of a moment.

Two enemies kissing, and though there is not love in it, there is still something _there, _other than hate strangely enough. It is more than a kiss though, and it's the full on press of a body against another that wakes them to how horribly _wrong _this moment is.

They separate, in more ways than one first taking a step away, then running, and then pushing the moment away to the furthest corners of their minds.

But already things had changed, a new roll of the dice and there was no changing how the pieces had moved. Inevitably, as such would have it, they meet again. The meeting is tense and uncomfortable, particularly because the one they've both betrayed in that moment of strange weakness is there too.

Not to mention the fact that they hate each other, they still end up talking a bit though, a reluctant truce in the face of circumstances they cannot control. Still they are hostile, but there is something changed in their association an uncomfortable but mutual understanding.

They will never, ever mention that moment again, not to one living soul. They will be the sole propiertiers of their shameful moment, and no matter how dismall the connection it was there. Through weeks, and months they meet more and more.

Each time is stranger, and stranger till they can no longer call themselves enemies, but friends. This new title they place upon each other is frightening, for beyond friends lies something more intimate and they've already touched the boundary once, twice would be utterly damning.

It happens anyways, it's still a slow process as such was their friendship, but it happens.

Their love is odd, and came up in even odder circumstances but it exists. They give, they take, they share, and they _live_. Their love is not always gentle, it isn't always kind, but it isn't always violent either.

Still, it is loveand no matter how unusual it's there, it will last a lifetime, and many, many more.

* * *

_"The course of true love never did run smooth."_

-Lysander, A Midsummer Night's Dream

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, this is Crimson Decade for those who used to know me by that name, and for those who already realized, cookies for you!(Yengirl)

Ehm, no explanation for this. I just wanted to write KanamexZero, and well here ya go. Oh and I didn't really go into their lives too much after the first "incident" because I only really wanted to write about the beginning, it felt important somehow how everything started. Though they ending was important too, it was a BIG moment that first part there. I also left it kind of vague, imagine your own machinations if you wish I didn't feel like coming up with an elaborate plot line for a one shot. It was an inspired write, no details just feelings and vague ideas.

But yeah, Midsummer Night's Dream...yeah....

Also, for who might not understand the first quote, basically Helena's saying love is blind.


End file.
